Double Trouble
by Fanforlife179
Summary: Set on the 17/9/14 one day after the fire at Alfie's house. Johnny and Peter have ran in and M.I.9. have noticed an uncanny resemblance Dan Morgan has to Johnny Carter. What has happened and are KORPS evolved.
1. St Hearts to the Queen Vic

CHAPTER ONE 

**Johnny's POV**

 **The Albert Square**

"Aflie he's in there and Kat and the kids," she said, startled. I looked at Peter and he looked at me. I nodded and we put our jacket on our heads and ran in.

"NO," she shouted. Too late we were in jumping through the flames. Cough, cough. I got to get out what have I done.

"Johnny," said Peter.

"Yes," I replied.

"Come on we've got to get out of here, what were we thinking," he said.

"Agreed," I said.

 **Dan's POV**

 **Saint Hearts High School**

We ran up to the door and Keri flicked open the light switch and scanned her finger. We went into the cupboard and pulled the lever.

"So Frank, what KORPS up to now?" asked Tom.

"Something very strange indeed. Yesterday there was a fire in a place called Walford," said Frank.

"So," I said, "fire's happen everyday what's so special?"

"Well we suspect it was KORPS," said Frank.

"Why," asked Aniesha.

"Because one young man, Johnny Carter ran into the building and I think you better take a look," said Frank. He put a file which said 'Johnny Carter' and had a picture of me. No it can't be, he's identical to me.

"I get it," said Tom, "you think that KORPS cloned Dan and made Johnny."

"He's 19 though and why would they clone Dan when he was born. But we think KORPS started the fire to try and dispose of him. Even if he hasn't got anything to do with KORPS we would still like you to investigate him to find out why your identical," said Frank.

"Strange, I think I should talk to him one on one," I said.

"That might be for the best, Dan. Since he might feel better talking to himself," joked Frank.

"He isn't me Frank, he just looks like me," I said.

"So what are we doing then?" asked Keri.

"Oh I would like you to talk to Peter Beale, the other person who ran into the fire with Johnny, he might know something," said Frank.

 **The Albert Square**

This is where Frank said. The Queen Victoria pub. Neish, Tom and Keri have gone to talk to Peter so I'm going here. I entered, it was a busy noisy pub and a 40 something old woman was behind the Bar.

"Oh sausage, what have you done to your hair and why are you wearing all black. Is it something Italian?" said the woman wearing just pink.

"What do you mean?" I said.

"Johnny what's up?" asked the Woman.

"Oh, I'm not Johnny. I came here to see Johnny. Surprise visit," I said.

"But you look exactly like him and why are you wearing those clothes," she asked.

"Just my look and who are you?" I asked.

"I'm Linda Carter, Johnny's mother. Johnny room is just up there. Be careful he's quite sensitive at the moment, he ran straight into a fire yesterday," she said.

"I will be," I said as I smiled and went up the stairs.

I knocked on the door. No answer. "Johnny? Are you there?" I asked.

"Who are you?" I heard from within.

"Well you'll find out if you open the door," I said.

 **Johnny's POV**

In opened the door to see who this stranger was and why Mum let him in. Maybe she thought he'll be a good boyfriend. I opened the door. Oh, what that's not right. I blinked.

"But, but you're me," I said.

"Not exactly, I'm Dan, Dan Morgan and you must be Johnny and for some reason we look very similar," said the boy. He walked in and sat on the chair while I sat on the bed.

"So, why have you come to see me?" I asked.

"My name is Daniel Morgan of the M.I. High group of the M.I.9. secret government organization," Dan said.

"You've got to be pulling my leg, a spy?" I said trying to laugh, but somehow I know it's true.

"It's true and I've come here to talk to you about why we might look so similar. See there is a secret criminal group called KORPS. And they are masters at cloning people, practically M.I.9. Agents. Yesterday when the fire happened we got a notification from the police about you and your resemblance to me. Would you mind if you showed me your right arm," explained Dan.

"Okay, why?" I asked.

"Because KORPS have a knack of putting writing on people arm's," he said. I pulled up my right sleeve.

"Oh," said Dan.He


	2. Am I Johnny or Dan?

CHAPTER TWO

 **Dan's POV**

"Would you mind if you showed me your right arm?" I asked.

"Okay, why?" Johnny asked.

"Because KORPS have a knack of putting writing on people arm's," I said. Johnny pulled up his right sleeve.

"Oh," said Dan. There was nothing just some burns from the fire. "Okay not a clone but something else is going on. Are you sure you don't know anything?"

"Yes, I know nothing. What are we going to do now?" asked Johnny.

"Well I'm going to get my team mates and go back to base. I'll be back another time though," I said.

"Where is your base?" asked Johnny.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you that but it's really cool and it's below a school we're students undercover in it and the lift in the caretakers cupboard and it's so cool. Any way I better be off but I expect we'll be seeing a lot of each other and anyway I better be going," I said as I left the room.

 **Johnny's POV**

Wow, that was a lot. I can't believe he's a spy. I got to tell Nancy about this.

I went down stairs into the pub and got myself a drink.

"So what was his business?" asked Mum. Oh she must've let him in.

"Oh I met him a few weeks ago at a club," I lied because I couldn't tell her he was a spy.

"A club, I should have known. Fancying your self now, sausage?" she said.

"No, he just looks like me which is strange but he isn't me," I said.

"So what's his name?" asked Mum.

"Dan, Dan Morgan. He's not from around here," I said. Mum dropped the glasses she was cleaning and they smashed onto the floor. "Mum, what did I say?" I asked.

"Nothing, I was just thinking about something," she lied. I could tell she was lying but I wouldn't bring it up again. It had something to do with Dan's name.

 **Dan's POV**

 **Saint Hearts High School**

I was coming out of the lift with Tom, Neish and Keri.

"He's really nice but I don't think he's a clone he doesn't have any writing on his arm like your Keri," I said.

"He could be a clone but just not a KORPS one," said Tom.

"Good point," said Frank, "there's only one way to find out. We'll use the DNA tracker." Frank pulled out one of my hairs and put it on the machine and navigated the map to Walford.

"No, nothing but what if I searched for sibling DNA," said Frank. Is Frank suggesting that we're twins. No, I would know about it, unless it was like one of those stories about twins being separated at birth.

"That's a match," said Tom. Indeed it seemed like Johnny is my twin brother.

"Well, I think that's a case closed unless you got anything out of Peter Tom, Neish, Keri?" said Frank.

"No, he knows nothing just that he went super heroic for a moment and ran in with Johnny. And his girlfriend was starring at me funny," said Keri.

"Frank," I said, "would I still be able to see him as it seems like he's my twin?"

"Of course, but if that pencil flashes you'll have to go straight back here," said Frank. I smiled and we left to go to Mrs King's maths lesson.

 **Johnny's POV**

 **The Albert Square**

"So what happened next?" asked Nancy.

"He said I expect we'll be seeing a lot of each other and then he left," I said.

"So what I think you should do is find him. He said he was in a school right. Well he's got to have Twitter, Facebook. Instagram or something like that. We just need to look on there find what school he goes to, pick up a uniform and you can pretend to be him. We sneak into there base through the caretaker's cupboard into the base and there he'll be," explained Nancy.

"Well it's a good plan and could work," I said.

"Could work? It will work," she said.

"Tracksuit wedding," I teased her.

"Shut up, Johnny," she said.

 **Saint Hearts High School**

"You sure this is the place," I said to Nancy wearing a School uniform. While Nancy was wearing some caretaker's clothes.

"Yes, and don't speak in that accent speak like they do here, Johnny I mean Dan. You can't risk blowing our cover," said Nancy as we walked into the school.

Inside the school quite a big lad came up to us.

"Hey, Dan got those Blade Quest books Tom said that you should read," said the boy with a voice the complete opposite of what I was expecting. Wait he likes Blade Quest, ahh. The boy handed me the books.

"And don't throw them away, I know you're not into it but Tom said you agreed to read one," said the boy. Oh so Dan doesn't like Blade Quest but he's been bullied into it.

"Thanks," I said. Umm what's his name, I looked inside the book, 'Property of Rolly' that's what it said, "Thanks, Rolly."

"No problem, Dan," he said as he walked off.

"Come on Nance lets find the base, let's spilt up, you go that way, I'll go this way. Ring me if you find anything," I said.

"Okay John-Dan, yes Dan," she said as she walked off. I turned the corner and walked straight into a mean looking lady.

"Ah, Dan, glad you've finally taken my advice and smartened up your uniform, tie up, top button done up, you're improving well done," said the lady. God Dan doesn't dress like this. I pulled my tie down and undid my top button as well as un tucking my shirt. I walked some more and I found my self in the hall. What the hell is happening here. A girl in some weird clothes with pink hair came up to me.

"Hey, hey, hey Dan, you join my Lady J's Street Morris crew?" asked the girl who I guessed was Lady J.

"I don't think so," I muttered.

"What ye dissing me? Don't ye diss me Danny boy!" she said angrily. Time to get out of here I thought. I ran out. BANG! What was that, I had ran straight into the headmaster.

"Sorry," I said to him as I ran past.

"Dan? You're late for you're Heart to heart session. Dan?" said the teacher.

Ring, ring that must be Nancy. I answered it.

"Hey, Johnny, found the caretaker's store cupboard. But it's locked. It's at the south of the school down the corridor from the main assembly hall," she said.

"Coming," I replied. I ran to the corridor and stopped next to Nancy.

"So anyway in," asked Nancy.

"Well considering it's a spy base there must be some sort of identity lock," I said as I pattered down the door and tried everything until I came to the light switch. I pulled it to the side and yes.

"Look, Nance, a finger print scanner!" I said.

"Well how are you going to get in? You're not an M.I.9. Agent," said Nancy.

"Give me your boot," I said.

"Why?" asked Nancy.

"Because, me and Dan look the same so we must have some similar DNA, if I put some of the dirt from your boot on my finger it will obscure the differences in DNA and read as if Dan had dirt on his finger. It lets us in we go down and well' a we get a secret base," I explained. So we put my plan into action. Nancy gave me some dirt off her boot and I put it on my finger, I pressed it to the scanner and 'Unlocked' the door opened and we went in.

"So what now," I said.

"Well there must be a way to access the lift so, we must have to push or pull something," said Nance. I tried every broom, mop, lid everything. Then Nancy pulled a handle. And the lift started. We went down. What was this my clothes were changing but Nancy's weren't weird. We got to the bottom and there was Dan and some others standing looking at us. I smiled.

"We can explain," I said.He


	3. Mrs King's Science Class

CHAPTER THREE

"So you just thought you'll come and find our secret base," shouted Dan, "look Johnny I told you we'll be seeing each other again you didn't have to come."

"Sorry Dan," I said.

"Well, I think we should introduced ourselves," said the Adult, "My name is Frank London and I am in charge of the M. Project." He shook my hand and Nancy's.

"Nancy Carter, Johnny's sister," Nancy said.

"Aniesha Jones," said Aniesha.

"Tom Tupper," said Tom.

"Keri Summers," said Keri.

"You know who I am, Dan Morgan," said Dan in his best impression of my EastEnd accent.

"Well we've found out a bit more," said Tom.

"Using our DNA tracker we found out that you're my twin brother," said Dan. What? My face fell. I didn't quite know what to think. Also I sort of fancied him a bit.

 **Dan's POV**

"So you're telling me that you're my twin brother," said Johnny.

"Yes," I said slowly, "It seems so."

"That's why when I mentioned your name to Mum she went all weird," said Johnny.

"Well, I think we need to find out the truth, Dan, Johnny KORPS could still be involved," said Frank.

 **The Albert Square**

 **Linda's POV**

"Mick it's him, Johnny going to find out," I cried.

"Okay, Linda backtrack a second what's Johnny going to find out?" asked Mick.

"D-D-Dan, Dan Morgan. They've met," I said.

"Okay wonder woman, it's going to be fine. He was always going to find out one day. We just got to let him work it out," said Mick.

"But he'll be in danger," I muttered.

"I know, but there is nothing we can do," said Mick.

"But the Crime Minister said," I started.

"I know what the Crime Minister said," said Mick.

 **Saint Heart's High School**

 **Mr Flatley's POV**

I was having a good time sitting down, eating custard creams, drinking tea and reading Morris Dancing Monthly when there was a knock at the door.

"Come in," I said as the door opened. It was Frank and Dan and Dan. Wait what? Dan and Dan. Also another girl who was a bit older that I didn't recognise.

"Ahh, Mr F. This is Dan's twin bro, Johnny and his sister Nancy. They will be joining the school if that's alright with you?" said Frank. Oh twins, I've always wanted twins at my school.

"Well, I would be delighted to accept them, Frank. Dan you never said you had a twin brother," I said amazed.

"Well he does," said Johnny as he shook my hand.

"Kenneth Flatley, headmaster," I said shaking his hand back.

"Nancy," said Nancy as she shook my hand.

"Mr Flatley," I repeated. "So I'll that that to the database, Johnny Morgan and Nancy Morgan."

"Well actually," started Johnny. Dan pushed him and gave him a look.

"Nothing just we better be getting to Mrs King's science class," said Dan as they all excited the room. Wow, twins what a surprise.

 **Johnny's POV**

I entered the class and there was that mean looking teacher dressed in nothing but blue standing before me who I presumed was Mrs King.

"Um, who are you?" she asked.

"Oh, this is my twin brother Johnny and my sister Nancy. They will be starting the school," said Dan.

"And why wasn't I informed?" asked Mrs King.

"Oh didn't Mr Flatley tell you?" asked Dan.

"Okay, sit down," said Mrs King. Dan sat next to Keri so me and Nancy went and sat at the desk at the back of the classroom.

"Turtles are native to every continent except Antarctica. Although the number of different species is relatively small, there is a great deal of variation within the species. Turtles have adapted to live in almost every climate and region of the world, from deserts to forests, freshwater creeks to oceans, and nearly every kind of habitat in between," started Mrs King. I am supposed to be studying law at UNI not turtles at Saint Hopes but Frank said it's for the best I stay undercover here so I can discover the truth.

"Johnny this is so boring," whispered Nancy to me.

"Your telling me," I replied.

"The adaptability of turtles has not insulated them from the threat of extinction. Twenty-eight percent of known species face significant threats, due to two primary causes: harvesting in the wild and the destruction of natural habitats. As many as half of all species are at some degree of risk. The International Union for the Conservation of Nature (IUCN), which tracks species facing extinction threats, lists 19 turtle species as critically endangered. Among those facing less severe threats, 33 are classified as endangered and 32 as vulnerable," continued Mrs King. Just them Dan looked at me and motioned for us to go outside. And then he whispered make an excuse. What did he mean? Nancy shot her hand up.

"Miss," she started.

"Yes, Nancy," said Mrs King.

"Um, me, Johnny and Dan have an getting to know you session with Mr Flatley, could we go?" asked Nancy.

"Oh you mean Saint Hearts heart to heart session. I could kill that man, off you go," said Mrs King. We exited the room.

"So what was that about, Dan?" I asked.

"I pencil flashed which meant that I was needed at HQ, Frank said through it that he wanted us three down there but not Tom, Keri and Aniesha so we needed to get out, come on," explained Dan. We went into the store cupboard and down the lift. I still got changed into a spy costume but Nancy didn't.

"Hey Frank, why don't I get a spy costume?" asked Nancy.

"I don't control it, it must think that Johnny is Dan so he gets one as well," said Frank.

"Anyway why didn't you want the others here?" asked Dan.

"Because I don't think this concerns them. It's personal matters between you, Johnny and Nancy," said Frank, "now here I've found an adoption record from 19 years ago, it says Dan Morgan adopted by Sally and Donald Morgan from Linda and Mick Carter."

"So that must be it I was adopted and Mum and Dad didn't tell me," said Dan.

"Not just that, the handwriting is the same as the Crime Minister's so that suggests KORPS were involved," said Frank.

"KORPS were involved," I said.


End file.
